Un Xoloitzcuintle, plateados y una gitana
by Lallen
Summary: La aprendiza de Afrodita acompaña a Algol y Misty en una misión a uno de los mercados más locos del mundo. One-shot para el Saint FFic Fest!


**Así es! Un One-shot para el Saint FFic Fest sobre OCs... mi reto? Un fanfic con mi OC, dos caballeros de plata, y México (mi tierra!)...**

 **Antes de comenzar el fanfic, necesito especificar un par de cosas: La primera, El Mercado Sonora es un mercado que se encuentra en el DF, la capital de México, y que se especializa en productos esotéricos y religiosos. La segunda: un xoloitzcuintle es un perro sin pelo, nativo de este país. Muchas culturas prehispánicas los representaban en adorables estatuillas.** **Reemplacé la palabra porque me notificaron la forma correcta de escribirla (y una creyendo que lo sabe todo...).**

 **Este fanfic fue creado para el Saint Seiya FFic Fest en Tumblr, que les recomiendo consultar desde ahora mismo.**

 **Incluye una OC, Saskia, que es la aprendiza de Afrodita y de origen gitano. Su fanfic principal también está publicado en esta página y se llama "¡Saskia entre Rosas!" si están interesados.**

* * *

 **Un xoloitzcuintle, plateados y una gitana.**

Gente salía y entraba del gigantesco establecimiento, frente al cual dos hombres esperaban con mala cara. Uno de ellos no dejaba de consultar su reloj, el otro miraba con el ceño fruncido a cuantas personas entraban al lugar mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Finalmente colgó, y suspiró.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el otro.

-Nada, al parecer Dite tiene cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que decirnos en dónde rayos puede estar su alumna.

-¡Sabía que de traerla con nosotros sería un estorbo!- gruñó el hombre. –Misty, recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos esperando a una principiante para entrar a este sitio.

-Porque mi queridísimo amigo Afrodita de Piscis consideró que sería buena experiencia de campo enviarla en misión con nosotros.

-Querrás decir porque ya no la soporta y necesitaba librarse de ella por unos días.

-Exactamente, Algol, exactamente.

El caballero de Perseo negó con la cabeza y volvió a mirar la entrada frente a ambos. Estaba marcado "Mercado Sonora" y era enorme. No alcanzaba a ver mucho del interior, pero lo poco que veía no lo ayudaba a sentirse menos fastidiado: la gente parecía vender plantas extrañas, polvos, velas y toda clase de ídolos más descabellados los unos que los otros.

La gente a su alrededor hablaba español, que ellos no comprendían pues se comunicaban en griego como todos en el santuario. Eso y el tráfico espantoso de la ciudad no ayudaba a hacerles esperar.

-¡¿Maldita sea, dónde puede estar?! Si se perdió juro que no iré a buscarla.

–Dite acaba de enviar un mensaje.- mencionó Misty, mirando la pantalla del celular.

-Genial, ¿Qué dice?

-"Hola, soy Deathmask: Dite manda decirles a ustedes dos imbéciles que si no encuentran a la niñata la busquen con su cosmos y dejen de ser tan inútiles. Saludos."

-Qué irritante, sólo porque su armadura es dorada.- desacreditó Misty, negando con la cabeza.

-Algunos no sé como siguen en sus puestos. Pero seguiré su consejo, no queda más remedio.

Algol cerró los ojos mientras Misty volteaba a otra parte murmurando algunos insultos en francés.

"Esta misión era tan sencilla…"

Mientras tanto, dentro del mercado, una joven se paseaba con ropa bastante estrafalaria a comparación de los demás. Llevaba una falta larga y una pañoleta en el cabello, además de grandes aretes circulares.

Observaba todo a su alrededor con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo.

El mercado Sonora estaba compuesto por muchísimos puestos, especializados en todo tipo de temas relacionados con religión y magia. Entre la música banda que lastimaba sus oídos, saliendo de las pequeñas radios de los puestos, y la gente que amontonada iba de un lado a otro, la joven estaba totalmente sobrepasada por la situación.

Miles de olores llenaban el sitio, mareándola. Hierbas secas, perfumes, jabones, sudor, humo, todo se combinaba en una mezcla que la aturdía. Varias veces, pasando frente a algunos puestos de mercado especialmente preocupantes, la joven hizo todos los gestos que conocía para alejar el mal de ojo.

-¿Dónde están?- se preguntó.

La mujer dio muchas vueltas por el mercado, volviendo incluso a pasar por algunos lugares. Por su ropa era fácil identificarla como gitana, y hubo personas que al caer en cuenta de esto se alejaron de ella. Una madre se apartó con su hijo murmurando un "una robachicos…" mientras se alejaba de ella.

Aunque estuviese acostumbrada a esos gestos de parte de los gadjos, la chica se sentía muy frustrada. En algún momento, no aguantó más y exclamó:

-¿Maldita sea, dónde están esos cretinos?!

-Tú debes de ser Saskia.- dijo una voz detrás de ella, en griego. La chica volteó sorprendida, y ahí estaban, indudablemente dos caballeros.

Bueno, uno era igual de afeminado que su maestro, pero también tan fuerte y alto. El otro era más alto y un poco más corpulento, la miraba con una sonrisa irritada.

-Oh. Hola.

-Algol de Perseo, encantado.

-Misty de Lagarto, un gusto.

-Saskia, aprendiz de Af…

-Sí, lo sabemos, ahora vamos a seguir la misión, hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.- interrumpió algol antes de empezar a caminar hacia otros puestos del mercado. Saskia gruñó por lo bajo. –abran bien sus ojos, necesitamos un lugar en donde haya una escultura de Athena.

-¿Qué rayos haría una estatua de Athena aquí? Esto es México.

-Es nuestro contacto. Mejor no te quejes, chiquilla, o te haremos recordar que nos dejaste esperando muchos minutos extra fuera del mercado.

-A mi me dijeron "en el mercado", no creí que se quedarían afuera.

Fue necesaria una buena media hora de pasar entre los puestos para llegar al que, efectivamente, tenía una enorme estatua de Athena enfrente. Ahí, una mujer morena y de largo pelo negro los observó llegar con cierta indiferencia.

-Ah, llegaron por fin.- dijo. –Bienvenidos, griegos, ¿Qué necesita Athena?

-¿Cómo supo?...- dejó escapar Saskia.

-Bueno, cuando uno sabe, no es difícil saber quiénes son por sus súper-discretas cajas de plata- dijo, sonriendo mostrando una dentadura perfectamente blanca. –Llámenme Izta, también sé que vienen a buscar, pero les daré la opción de decírmelo. O pueden llevarse cualquiera de mis otros productos.

-Esto…

-Tengo veladoras llama-cliente, polvos mágicos arrasa-con-todo, amuletos protectores, jabones para el amor…

Los tres negaron con la cabeza, aunque Saskia consideró seriamente comprarse algo contra el mal de ojo. Misty decidió especificar de una vez qué venía a buscar, antes de que la mujer se lanzara en otra exposición de mercancía.

-No, venimos a buscar…

-xoloitzcuintle. El perrito guardián.- interrumpió la mujer, antes de darles la espalda y desaparecer en su trastienda. Los dos caballeros se miraron entre sí, mientras Saskia no le despegaba la vista de encima a un ojo turco colgado de la tienda.

-Creo que esta tipa está loca…- murmuró la chica.

-Dicen lo mismo de ti por todo el santuario.

-¡Ey!

Finalmente la mujer reapareció con la figura de un perrito de adobe en las manos. Los tres griegos (al menos de adopción) miraron la figura, luego a la mujer, como si se tratara de una broma.

-¿En serio? ¿Viajamos millas y millas por eso?- exclamó finalmente la aprendiz.

-Orden de Athena, no me preguntes por detalles.

-Es estúpido.

-Este perro es muy interesante.- dijo la mujer frente a ellos, como si no hubiese escuchado la discusión.- Detecta las dudas en los corazones de las personas. Incluso… incluso detecta si están por traicionar a su dueño.

-Esas son tonterías.- dijo Saskia, cruzándose de brazos. Algol le dio un golpe en la cabeza, que la hizo quejarse.

-¡Imbécil!

-¡Imbécil eres tú, que no te callas!

-Imbéciles son ustedes dos: ¿Cómo le vamos a llevar a Athena ese perro? ¿No saben que si meten un objeto embrujado en un lugar el mal de ojo se puede adueñar de todos!?

-¡Ey, ten más respeto a tus superiores militares!- exclamó Misty. –Algol, ya que tenemos la estatuilla, vámonos de aquí. Tanto incienso…

-Es copal.- interrumpió la mujer.

-Tanto copal está haciéndole daño a mi cabell…

De pronto, el caballero se quedó callado. Algol tampoco se movió de su lugar, paralizado frente al puesto. Saskia los miró extrañada de no verlos moverse, y les pasó la mano por el frente, para ver si reaccionaban. Nada.

-¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¿A ti no te afectó? Qué raro.- la mujer, que llevaba todo este tiempo callada, por fin volvía a hablar. Saskia la miró asustada.

-…Ey… esto… ¿Qué rayos les hiciste?

La mujer se encogió de hombros. Los dos caballeros estaban inmóviles, pero sus cosmos se sentían terriblemente perturbados, o al menos el cosmos que alcanzaba a sentir la joven. Saskia frunció el ceño.

Caminó decidida hacia la dueña del puesto, y a su sorpresa escupió en el suelo. La mujer retrocedió varios pasos, ofendida.

-¿Pero qué…?

-¡Así tu mal de ojo no me afectará! ¡Vuélvelos a la normalidad! ¡No quiero que mi maestro me persiga con sus rosas por tu culpa!

-No te preocupes por ellos.- dijo, mirando al suelo con repugnancia, para luego volver a levantar la mirada hacia la gitana. –Es el efecto del xoloitzcuintle: si van a llevárselo, tienen que pasar esta prueba primero: enfrentarse a sus errores del pasado.

-¿Sus errores del pasado?

Mientras hablaban, tal y como dicho, Algol estaba reviviendo su combate con Shiryu, años antes… aunque esta vez el combate era distinto, él era Shiryu… y estaba por matar a Algol. Misty, por su parte, estaba pasando lo mismo, reviviendo su muerte a manos de Seiya… desde el otro punto de vista. Nada más extraño y desagradable.

Sus cosmos cada vez estaban más perturbados, las escenas los llenaban cada vez más de angustia... Cuando un golpe los hizo reaccionar de lleno.

-¡HIJA DE TU…!- Itza se cubría el rostro con una mano, mientras a unos puestos de distancia la figura de Saskia, con el perro de adobe en una mano, se alejaba a toda velocidad. Misty y Algol tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, pero pronto se echaron a correr detrás de la aprendiza, mientras desde su puesto la mujer les gritaba todo tipo de insultos en español.

-¡Le dio un puñetazo al contacto de Athena aquí!- se lamentó Misty.

-¡Bueno, nos sacó del trance, al menos!- respondió Algol.

-¡Con todo y lo perfecto que soy, no quería volver a verme morir!... Rayos, Algol, de verdad me veo bien en mis recuerdos.

-No me digas.

La carrera todavía duró un largo rato, pues la gitana no se detuvo hasta llegar a un callejón, lejos del mercado, en donde por fin los caballeros la alcanzaron. La aprendiza estaba resoplando exhausta, mientras que los dos hombres no parecían haber estado corriendo por el último tiempo.

Entonces, Saskia levantó en manos el perro de adobe, y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, se preparó a lanzarlo hacia el piso. Algol y Misty se precipitaron a detenerla, y Misty sostuvo en sus manos el perrito mientras la gitana intentaba alcanzarlo de nuevo.

-¡Ey! ¡Dámelo!

-¿Y eso? ¿Ahora qué? Ya golpeaste a la mujer que ni siquiera sabemos si es importante, ya robaste el objeto ¿Y ahora lo quieres romper?

-¡OBVIAMENTE esa cosa está maldita! ¡Hay que destruirla!

-¡Oh no, ahora regresamos a casa y se lo llevamos a Athena. Menos mal que lo conseguimos!

-¡Nos va a maldecir a todos esa cosa!

-¡Athena la pidió!

-¡Tíralo ahora mismo!

-¡No voy a tirarlo por una gitana supersticiosa!

-¡O lo tiran, o me quedo aquí!-gritó Saskia, sentándose en el piso. Algol y Misty la observaron más que irritados.

-¡Bien, en ese caso quédate!

-¡Eso, regresaran sin mí y mi maestro los reprenderá por no asegurar mi regreso!

-¡Me fastidias!

-¡No voy a entrar al avión si llevan con ustedes esa cosa!

Misty estaba tan frustrado con la actitud de la chica que no cuidó en lo que estaba haciendo Algol mientras Saskia seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Mientras el francés buscaba una solución en su cabeza, algol ya había descargado su caja de pandora y estaba por ejecutar su idea…

Afrodita de Piscis no le quitaba de encima la mirada a la recién llegada estatua de piedra. Suspiró desganado, y luego volteó a ver a los dos caballeros de plata frente a él. Fijó su atención en uno de los dos.

-¿Y bien, cretino? ¿Cómo se supone que resuelvo esto?

-Lo pones en tu jardín.

-Es en serio.

-Tal vez Athena pueda ayudarnos.- respondió Algol, encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mí se me ocurre usar el mismo remedio que cuando los de bronce estaban en esta situación, Algol, pero no te va a gustar.

-¡Es que ya no la soportaba!

-¡Y nos amenazó, Dite!

-Algol, tú lo arreglas con Athena, quiero una alumna funcional mañana mismo a las 8, o si no lo discutirás con una rosa blanca. Aparte de eso: ¿Qué se supone que fueron a buscar?

-Un perro de adobe…

-…que detecta posibles traidores, nos hizo revivir momentos desagradables del pasado.

"Y Athena para qué rayos quiere detectar posib… oh." Pensó Afrodita, prefiriendo no profundizar la pregunta.

-Sólo espero que la chica del mercado no sea alguien importante.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Pues… digamos que… tu aprendiza quiso sacarnos del trance en el que nos metió ese perro…

-Y yo me veía divino, pero no fue nada agradable.

-Eso, y…

-y…

-Creo que le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Afrodita suspiró, derrotado.

"La que me faltaba…"

Desde luego, Saskia volvió a la normalidad gracias a la intervención de Athena. Después de eso fue obligada a enviarle disculpas a la mujer del mercado, rogándole porque no fuera a lanzarle el mal de ojo ni a ella ni a nadie en el santuario.

Ella, en cambio, sigue vendiendo veladoras para atraer el amor, polvos mágicos contra la envidia, jabones arrasa-con-todo y amuletos contra el mal de ojo. Si algún día van al mercado Sonora no se olviden de buscar el perrito contra traiciones.

El perrito de adobe sigue en alguno de los templos del santuario, y aun no ha detectado nuevos traidores.

Algol intenta con el tiempo dejar de convertir a la gente en estatua. Misty sigue cada día más hermoso, pese a que el copal si afectó su cabello, y Afrodita duda cada vez que envía a Saskia en misión.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Notas Adicionales:**

 **Saskia NO representa a la comunidad gitana.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
